


Troublesome Tears

by Lumelle



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FtM Dan Taichi, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: Akutsu has no idea what to do when he finds Taichi crying. Sengoku, though, is more skilled with that kind of shit. Akutsu might even learn a thing or two, not that he cares. Of course he doesn't care.





	Troublesome Tears

**Author's Note:**

> A slightly belated birthday fic for Dan. Because making him miserable is obviously a good birthday gift. >.>

Really, Akutsu should have simply turned on his heels and walked away when he saw Taichi crying.

It wasn’t his business, after all, and it certainly didn’t matter to him. There were a lot of things that could make the brat cry, Akutsu himself often being one such thing. Besides, considering this was one of the more remote corners of the school grounds, it was clear Taichi had come here to be alone. Involving himself would only be unwanted trouble, particularly since he had no fucking idea how to make someone stop crying. All he could do was either tell the brat to man up and stop weeping or threaten to kill whoever had made him cry, and both of those options would probably just make Taichi cry even harder, so clearly it was for the best for Akutsu to stay out of it.

Fortunately, Sengoku wasn’t quite as clueless in these things.

He kept his distance, still, leaning against a tree just far enough to keep an eye on the huddled figure but not close enough that Taichi would immediately notice him, lighting a cigarette before he dug his cell phone out of his pocket. He’d come here to smoke in the first place, so he might as well inform the flirty idiot about his little protege being in trouble.

“Akuchu!” Sengoku sounded way too enthusiastic as he answered the call. “What a surprise! I thought you said you deleted my number?”

“Probably forgot.” Akutsu rolled his eyes. Not like he had any reason to keep the number, really, it was just useful when it came to herding Taichi. “Anyway, your little new captain’s crying, figured you’d want to know.” Goodness knew the retired players fawned over the younger ones still, for all that they were officially out of the team now.

“Wait, what? What did you do?” And honestly, why was that the first question off Sengoku’s lips? It wasn’t like he went out of his way to make Taichi cry. Not anymore, at least, he’d seen how useless that was.

Akutsu snorted. “Haven’t gone near him. I just came out for a fucking smoke and saw him bawling to himself.” Okay, so bawling was probably the wrong word. Taichi was more or less just curled up into a ball, and if it hadn’t been for his shaking shoulders Akutsu might not have even known he was crying. Not like the brat was that difficult to read, anyway.

“Okay, right, you’re behind the school, then? I’ll be there in just a moment.”

Akutsu cut off the call without further comment. He didn’t particularly want to contemplate the fact that Sengoku was apparently aware of either his usual smoking spot, Taichi’s crying spot, or both. The lucky fool meddled too much for his own good anyway.

At least Sengoku was true to his word, appearing before Akutsu had even managed to finish his cigarette. Otherwise he would have left by then, of course, it wasn’t like he had any reason to stick around. He certainly wasn’t keeping an eye out on Taichi, that would have been simply ridiculous.

“Akuchu!” Sengoku called out to him from a distance, jogging closer before looking around almost franticly. At Akutsu’s nod, he turned his gaze to Taichi, eyes widening a bit. “Oh, shit.”

“Still not my doing,” Akutsu grunted, dropping the stump of his cigarette and grinding it under his heel. “So, you know, don’t get on my case about it.”

“Yeah, no, I think I might know what’s going on.” Wait, what was that supposed to mean? Akutsu certainly wasn’t aware of any particular reason for Taichi to look more miserable than he had ever been in Akutsu’s presence. If Sengoku knew about something like that, there were some explanations to be had, and possibly bones to break.

Not that he cared, of course. He absolutely didn’t.

Sengoku hurried off toward Taichi, Akutsu following a few strides behind. Just because he was curious, of course. Something had to be very wrong for that fucking ball of sunshine and kittens to be huddled up like that, and Akutsu rather wanted to know just who or what had accomplished what he’d never managed to do.

“Dan-kun?” Even Akutsu could tell the cheer in Sengoku’s voice was rather forced, but it did get Taichi to look up at their approach. He looked like a mess, really, with a tear-streaked face and all, and Akutsu couldn’t help but clench his fist, just a little.

“S-Sengoku-senpai?” Taichi hurried to wipe at his eyes, as though there was any point to trying to keep up appearances, here. “A-and Akutsu-senpai! I… why are you…”

“You look like you’re having a bad day.” Sengoku was smiling as he crouched down in front of Taichi, but it wasn’t quite as bright as his usual brainless grins. “Anything I can help with?”

“No.” Taichi sounded miserable, almost like he was sorry for not having easier problems to solve. “It’s just… everything’s wrong…”

“Ah. One of those days, then?” Now, Akutsu was itching to know exactly what this mysterious problem was that Sengoku seemed to be aware of but Akutsu himself had never heard of. “Any particular reason?”

Taichi sniffled, hugging his knees to his chest, and for a moment Akutsu was sure he wouldn’t answer. After a moment, though, he murmured something, though it was still too quiet to be heard.

“What was that, Dan-kun?” Sengoku took on a gentler tone, now. “I didn’t quite catch that.”

“My period started.” Okay, Akutsu must have heard wrong. “And now I feel icky and miserable and everything hurts.”

“Yeah, I suppose that would do it. You got everything you need? Painkillers and stuff?”

Taichi gave a little nod. “Yeah, and it’s helping, but I still feel awful, and it’s just — it’s so stupid, why do I have to deal with this every month…”

Sengoku made some vaguely agreeing sounds, but Akutsu had heard enough to confirm he had not, in fact, been wrong the first time. “Wait, back the fuck up.” He stepped closer. “Period? Since when have you been a fucking girl?”

Taichi flinched, and Akutsu almost regretted his question. It didn’t matter anyway, though, since it wasn’t Taichi who answered.

“Now, don’t be ridiculous, Akuchu.” Sengoku’s voice took on a slightly sharp edge, quite unlike what he was used to from the goof. “Dan-kun’s the captain of the boys’ tennis team, right? Clearly he can’t be a girl, then. It’s just that his body isn’t always in agreement.”

Well. Akutsu suspected there were still some explanations to be had, but clearly this wasn’t the time or place for demanding them. And, well, Sengoku had a point. Clearly Taichi thought he was a boy or he wouldn’t have actually joined the team. “Che. Suppose that explains why you’re so fucking scrawny.”

“It’s not my fault!” And now the kid decided to protest, of course. “I can’t help if I was born all wrong!”

“Dan-kun,” Sengoku started, but Akutsu stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. Kneeling down next to Sengoku, he looked Taichi in the eye.

“Look, Taichi, I still have pretty much no idea what’s going on here, or why the fuck Sengoku seems to know what’s going on in your pants and if I should kick someone’s ass for that. However.” He paused for emphasis, but at least neither of the idiots tried to interrupt him. “You’re Dan Taichi. You’re supposed to be the fucking tennis club captain, even though I still think Banji’s finally gone properly senile for that. And if you say you’re a guy, I’m going to take your fucking word for it. And no, it’s not your fucking fault how you were born, that you’re small or have the wrong plumbing or sound like a little princess. Just means you’ll have to work that much harder to get stronger.”

“R-right.” Taichi’s voice trembled, and he was still rubbing his eyes in a vain attempt to stop the tears, but at least he was sniffling a little less, now. “I just… sometimes it feels way too hard desu…”

“So you keep working at it. Big deal.” Akutsu shrugged. “Now, call that vice-captain of yours and tell him to take over afternoon practice, no way are you in any fucking condition to do that. And don’t give me that look. Even the captain’s allowed to be out sick sometimes, and if you’re hurting so bad you’re fucking crying, that qualifies.” Even though he was pretty sure only some of Taichi’s tears were due to cramps or whatever other discomfort there might have been.

“Well, I’m impressed. I don’t think you were that well informed on the practice schedule when you were still on the team.” Sengoku was smirking, the bastard.

“Che. Of course there’s afternoon practice, why else would he be crying here rather than going home? The brat’s dutiful, sure, but if it was just about classes even he would’ve gone home by now.” Also, he did know the practice schedule, but there was absolutely no reason for Sengoku to know that. It wasn’t like he actually cared, anyway. It was just mildly amusing watching Taichi actually trying to show some sort of authority, that was all.

“Regardless, Akuchu’s right.” Sengoku patted Taichi’s shoulder. “Take the afternoon off, kid. Go home, organize your data or take a nap or do whatever you do to relax. Everyone has their off days, there’s no shame in taking a break when you need it.”

“Y-you really think so?” Taichi sniffled. “I’m not just… weak and stupid?”

“Of course not. I mean, you know how often Akutsu skipped practice, and he’s super strong.” That was probably not a good lesson for the kid, really, but it wasn’t like Akutsu had any room to speak. “Knowing you, you’ll be in better spirits soon enough. And if anyone tries to give you a hard time about missing practice, well. Just because we’re not in the club anymore doesn’t mean your senpai can’t have your back.”

“Che. You showing up and telling them to listen to him wouldn’t exactly make them any more respectful.” Akutsu snorted. “He’s got to show them he can stand up on his own or it’ll be useless. He’s got the fucking guts to try to give me a hard time, those brats won’t be a problem. Right, Taichi?”

“I — I’ll try.” Taichi nodded. “Um. Thank you, Sengoku-senpai, Akutsu-senpai.”

“Not like we actually did anything.” Akutsu stood up, shrugging. “Not much we can do about fucking biology.”

“But… you’re okay with that.” Taichi was still hugging his knees, but his eyes were practically sparkling as he looked up at Akutsu. “You didn’t call me a… a freak or something desu. So, you know. Thanks desu.”

“Che. Anyone calls you that, I’ll fucking kick their ass.” Not because he cared, of course. Just because Taichi getting even weepier than he already was would have been a pain.

“I know that desu.” And somehow, even with his tear-streaked face and red eyes, Taichi managed to give them one of his stupid smiles. “After all, that’s why you’re my Akutsu-senpai!”

“…Just fucking go home already, Taichi.” Before he had to actually beat up Sengoku for giving him that stupid grin again.

Maybe he should ask the stupid hag what to do with someone dealing with period pains. She’d probably start hounding him about some hypothetical girlfriend, though, which was just ridiculous to begin with. Akutsu had no need or time for a girlfriend.

Besides, Taichi had made it clear he was a boy, so that was that.


End file.
